Daddy's Little Demon
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: AU; Rachel is a normal school girl, with a normal boyfriend, at a normal school. But with Kourtney's behavour towards her, will the action of her Fathers crimes and kills effect her? Is Rachel really a normal girl after all? Is her boyfriend? R&R please!


Hey everyone! This is really a assignment that I did for my English class and I want YOU to tell me how good it is! Its 10 pages double spaced! So from this POV it looks long. Now, my teacher said 3-5 pages but I couldn't do that. I write to much and I couldn't stop! So I might get marks reducked for the length, so I want YOU to mark it for me too! Well at least if you want…

Daddy's Little Demon

Understand… I did it out of love. Understand… I did it out of jealousy. Understand… that I had no choice, I had to do it. I didn't care that she had once been my friend. I'm not even sure how I could have ever been her friend. She was too annoying. Too preppy. Too joyful. Too… _pink_. I grow up on the dark side; _pink_ is not a colour, its barf. Barf is gross. She is gross. She even tried to kiss _my _boyfriend! Isn't there an unwritten rule book of girls that cleanly stated: _You cannot kiss another girls boyfriend, no matter how sexy he is, let him come to you. _I do hate the last part, but that's how I had gotten Richard in the first place. Richard's last girlfriend was named Katrina, the whole school but Katrina herself knew that Richard hated her in the first place and was threatened by her father to date her. My world had a fall to it at that point, but I'm perfect now.

Now, Kourtney, she kissed _my _boyfriend. That's a big no-no. The whole school knew that Kourtney hated my very being after we started dating. It was obvious, even Richard and myself knew. But she had gone too far. I paced in my room, back and forth, back and forth, to and fro. Plotting. Ripping at my belongings. Hating, yes, hating _her, _the filfy little _bitch!_ I can easily hate her, no, _thing_. There is no _way_ she can be human. I swear she's an alien that was banished, or even sent here to learn how humans live and survive. Or she's here to have her _race_ take over the world. No wonder she wants the hottest guy in the world, to help hide her _hideous_ looks. I lashed out with my small hand, taking my lamp that I use for reading down with me. That's when I looked around my room, I looked at the damage. My room was an utter mess. My bed was moved from its spot, my cloths and bedding was on the floor, dressers, night stand, and closet. I had to seriously calm down. I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then I let it out. I repeated this a couple times. Calming my nerves and mind. I took another breath in an-

There was a knock on the door.

I breathed out in more of a huff than a calming, slow breath. _Just ignore it, they will go away._ I assured myself silently.

The knock came again, sounding more like banging in the small apartment that I lived in with my father.

I again took the liberty to ignore it, but failed as my blood started to boil. It wasn't Richard, he always called before he came over, or if I didn't answer the door after the first series of knock, he would always text me to say it was him. This person wasn't him. This person can go screw themselves, I couldn't give a fuck.

The banging came again.

I shot a glare to the door, tempting to burn it, and the person, down under my murderous gaze. When it came again, I stalked to the door, and swung it open to find: Kourtney, the hideous alien bitch.

I growled out loud to her, threatening her to say something, _something_ that would stop me from ripping her brain out from her eyes! She didn't say a thing, not yet anyways. She simply glared down at me with her puke-green eye stare into my own ice-blue. We stared for minutes, maybe hours, or even days! I couldn't dare to look away. Not from her, she doesn't _ever_ deserve to win, not against me. She took a step forward. Her _stench_ rose to my sensitive nose, I took a step back. She smiled with her yellow stained teeth from all the coffee that she drinks almost hourly.

I couldn't stand her in my presents so I spoke up first, more like hissed through clenched teeth. _"What are you doing in _my_ home?"_

She glared down with her 5ft 9" height, "Well, Rae-Rae, I was coming here to tell you to stay away from my future boyfriend. The one known as _Richard_." The alien sneered.

"Oh, you mean _my_ boyfriend, Kourtney? The one that wants _nothing_ to do with you?" I asked her with the '_Don't-you-even-go-there'_ look remplir my eyes.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore Rachel, didn't you get the message? Richard dumped you this morning… you know, for _me_." I figured she was lying; I haven't gotten a call or text from Richard at all this morning, nor last night. And I know Richard; he wouldn't hurt me like that, even when breaking up with me.

I lifted the corner of my lips into a smirk; _this game was going to end. _"Oh, so if I call Richard right now, he'll confirm it?" I asked all innocent.

"Oh… yes… o-of course… wh-why would I lie?" She gulped visibly, I could easily see the falter in her monster eyes.

I walked over to the house phone that was across the room, my back to the _bitch_ that was trespassing. I walked slowly, waiting for her to speak up of her lie, it never came. I was getting closer and closer. Yard by yard, foot by foot, inch by inch. I was about to lay my hand on the phone when weight crashed into my back, pushing me to the ground, knocking the phone off the receiver and onto the phone.

I gasped for air for my surprised lungs. The weight on my back didn't move, pinning me down. I tried to get up but my small body wasn't a match to Kourtneys; I was trapped. I kicked out above me, hitting my target, it still didn't work; she wouldn't budge. Trying a different method, I spread out my legs, and bent them so my knees were at my side, then lifted my ass into the air, pushing her off of my back, onto her own in front of me. I didn't give her time to breath; I leapt onto her, straddling her to the ground. I wrapped my slender fingers around her throat and squeezed the breath out of her. A smile that could frighten even my father conjured onto my lips as I choked the girl.

Then I stopped. She wasn't moving but was still breathing. She was still alive; _good._ I climbed to my feet and walked to the laundry room; where the rope was kept. I grabbed enough for what I was about to do. With a handful of rope, I walked back to the living room, where Kourtney's body rested. I looked at the wall that had a picture of a landscape on it; _perfect,_ I thought. I climbed onto the couch that was leaning against the said wall, I pulled the framed picture off and set it gently on the couch. I pulled the couch from the wall leaving a perfect empty place for me to work.

I looked over at Kourtney, she still hadn't moved from where I had left her; _good._ I walked silently to her stilled body, not wanting to wake her up from her deathly slumber. I look over it; a purple bruise from our earlier engagement was showing on her throat. It starts to stir. I lift my booted foot into the air just two feet above her face and I _smash_ it down onto her head, leaving an unmoving, breathing body once again.

I walked out of the room to where my father leaves his tools for his own work. I pulled out four inch long iron nails that were eight centimeters in diameter and his black-head mallet. And, for just in case, I grab a tea towel. _I don't want her to wake up now do I?_ I walked back into the living room where it was still quite. No neighbors banging on doors or shouting to one another. It was all quite. I grinned.

I took my time to hammer the nails into the wall, not giving a damn of the _thing_ that was sleeping in my house. I hammered each in about half way, leaving enough for me to tie the rope to. It really didn't take me long to finish, only half an hour. I looked back over at the body again, still nothing happened. I dropped the mallet to the floor with a soft _thud_, and I skipped over to her. I took the rope that had taken its place beside just to the left of her waist. I took one of the four thick ropes from the pile and tied it to her left wrist. I repeated it 3 more times with her right wrist, right ankle, and left ankle.

I took the ropes on her ankles into my small pale hands and pulled her towards the bare wall. At the wall, I turned her body to face mine as her back was resting on the white wall. I took her wrist ropes and heaved her up as I rested the ropes on the two top nails that were closer to the ceiling. I pulled the one over and down the nail; she hung awkwardly from her position on the wall, slightly swinging back and forth as I tied her in place. I took the ropes from her ankles and tied them to the nails closest to the floor. She hung in a 'X' formation not able to move, squirm, _live_.

I walked back over to the couch and dragged it over, having it parallel to the alien on my wall. I took the landscape picture and smashed it on the floor, glass shattered around it, almost cutting my own legs as pieces danced around. Then I sat on the couch and waited. Waited for my fun to begin.

I had waited patiently for her to wake up. It was getting close to 8; my dinner time. I figured that if she wouldn't get up, I'll just have dinner then have my playtime.

I got up off the couch and to the kitchen. There wasn't much to each, I never really bought much since it was only my father and myself, he was hardly home as it was. So I just put on a chicken burger and French fries. A simple meal that I make sure I had around all the time for lunches and dinners if there was nothing else, or if Father comes home drunk and is hungry.

Half an hour and a fully cooked dinner with salted fries, mayo, lettuce, and ketchup on my toasted bun; I was sitting on the couch with a coke to my right and my plate on my lap. And I ate like any normal day I do, but instead of reading or watching TV or listening to music, I was a live audience to a _'You-tried-to-steal-my-boyfriend'_ special. I was able to finish my dinner in peace as Kourtney still hadn't woken up from my blow. I walked to the kitchen and cleaned my dishes and threw my pop can in the garbage. A smile made its way to my lips as a loud ear splitting scream filled the apartment.

I steadily made my way to the living. I cocked my to the side as I watched Kourtney struggle from her binds. When she say me, she screamed even louder; it wasn't effecting me a bit.

_"Rachel let me down!"_ She screamed again.

I stalked over to her frantic body and picked up a glass shard at her feet and played with it in my hands. "Why Kourtney? Don't you _love_ having fun?" I asked calmly; others would say _too calmly._ I spun the shard in fingers.

_"Not this kind of fun!"_ She screeched, eyes blazing in her sockets.

I smirked evilly and held the glass shard up to eye level; my eye level. "Wrong answer." And I brought the shard down and sliced it into the thigh flesh of the _thing_ in front of me. Her screams filled the building. I left the shard in her leg and picked up another off the floor. "Now, we are going to play a game… wrong answer, another shard, right answer… well, we'll seeabout that." I smiled and took some of her red blood on my index finger, stuck my tongue out and licked the thick liquid from it. I could _feel_ the fright radiating off of her scared body. "Now, did you _not _lie to my about Richard this morning." I tricked her. She shook her head and I stabbed the shard into her other thigh. "Why do you want _my _ boyfriend?"

She let out a gasp in pain that she was trying to hold from my ears and spoke, "He's too… _good_ for you." She tried to hiss at my. I took the answer and stabbed a shard into her upper arm.

"Now, why are you here?" I questioned a new and longer glass shard in my hand.

I could see that she didn't want to tell the truth in fear of me, but from experience, she knows not to lie to me. Things don't go too well. "I wanted you to get rid of that perfect boyfriend of yours!" She growled as I thrust the shard into her other upper arm.

It went like this for close to an hour, till I had only on shard left. And with that one shard came the one last question. "Do you fear me?" I grimed at her, the shard danced my hands, weaving through my fingers.

"Yes." She whispered barely able to get the words that stuck in her throat.

That's all I needed.

I stabbed the shard into her chest, digging it deep within her heart; killing her. I wasn't done. I was going to savior this as long as could possibly can. I walked to the kitchen and gotten a knife, a long knife used for chopping and cutting food to be cooked. The blade itself was at least the length of my forearm. I walked back to the living room, knife in hand, straight up to my master piece. I rose the tip to the latest shard and dug around it, opening the flesh to reveal the heart, the hideous heart. I removed the shard and pulled out the heart itself before stabbing that shard into the empty space. The 1 pound heart cradled in my hand, I took the knife and pushed it threw the cut that had already been made from the shard, pushing it threw to the other side.

I heard the door open and foot steps behind me. "Hello Rachel." It was my father. My Father was a wanted criminal and had a bad tempter at times; thus, giving me my own similar to his. My whole life I had lived with my father, my mother had died when I was 4; killed by the man in the room. I hardly knew her and she hated me anyways, I was glad she was gone. Father _killed_ for a living, he gets paid if someone asks hires him for a quick job while I worked at a simple part-time job after school. My whole life I worked at getting praised by him, and this… this was it. "Well done my daughter. Now, what are you going to do next?" Father asked me. I spun around to face him with a smile on my face. I wanted everyone to know about this. I want them to know what I can do.

I walked to the front door, looked out, make sure no one was there are the moment; the hall was empty. I took the knife and heart, and _stabbed_ them into the front door. I let go to test if it would stay; it did. Smiling I closed the door, showing the neighbors my work.

I walked back into the living room to where Father was sitting on the couch, Scotch in his hand. "So Father, how was your day?"

"Good." He took a sip. "This is the girl that tried to steal your boy?" Father asked not taking his eyes off of the deformed creature in front of us.

"Yes. She came here and lied to me. I simply had enough of her living soul." I spoke monotone to him as if we were talking about the weather. "I took my time, several hours in fact."

"Well done, for your first time." He clamped his rough hand onto my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

All came quite as we waited for the police to come. It didn't take long for a scream to be heard from the hall, or for the police to get here. Father and I sat there, even when the police broke the door down. Shock plastered the cops' faces when they saw us.

I smiled and stood up and spoke 3 words, "I did it."

We went to jail without trail. The New Paper had us on the cover. But I didn't mind, I'm my Daddy's little girl, or as he says, Daddy's little demon.

Not even twelve hours later, Richard came to see me. I told him the story of what happened. In some way he was proud of me and said a few little words that meant the world to me: "I still love you anyways, forever and for always."

Ok guys! I hoped you like that! And please Review! I want to prove my teacher wrong please! That length should count all the time! Anyways… ttfn!

~Gingie


End file.
